


Entwined

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t just their fates that were forever entwined. It was their joys and sorrows, their ups and downs, their lives and their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

So much had happened to them. So much had happened between them. Sometimes, it was overwhelming to think of it all. Abbie tried to keep it all in. She tried to compartmentalize the different parts of her life that would cause the fear and anxiety to rise up and threaten to swallow her whole.

She tried not to cry; especially not in front people. She knew Jenny and Joe would always be there to lean on if she needed it. She knew Crane would always be her rock. And yet, she still tried to never break in front of them. She needed to always be strong for them. She needed to be strong for them so that she could be strong for herself.

But everyone breaks sometimes. Ignoring your emotions doesn’t make them go away.

Abbie had been pushing her emotions away for so long. She’d been pushing them further and further down hoping that if she dug deep enough; an unknown abyss within her would make them disappear. That wasn’t the case.

She sat in the middle of her bed, barely able to breathe in between sobs. Somehow she heard the laden footfalls approaching her through the sound of her own blood pulsing in her ears and the voices of the lost and fallen echoing in her head.

The bed shifted beneath her but it was no worse than the sensations of the world falling apart around her. Generous but gentle hands cupped her face. Soft lips and rough hair, the perfect match to the contradicting emotions she felt, kissed her tear-soaked eyes. He leaned his forehead to hers and allowed his own tears and hurt to flow into hers, easing her sorrows; telling her that she was not alone.

There they sat locked in an embrace that was entirely theirs; sharing in a burden that no one else could possibly understand. It wasn’t just their fates that were forever entwined. It was their joys and sorrows, their ups and downs, their lives and their hearts.

 


End file.
